Blood on the Snow
by aegrisomnia
Summary: When you kill your beloved, only death can free you from the pain... used to be OneShot, now new chapters and Complete!... Please R
1. The Knife

Blood on the Snow

_Love never hurt so much…_

**Tragedy in IV parts**

**I**

_**The Knife**_

**The End**

As he drank the bitter absinthe, the tears streamed down his pallid face, like dewdrops on a wilted lily.

"Do you remember how you killed her?"

"Did you know you are truly damned?"

The parchment in his hands rustled as a breeze blew in from the winter landscape outside his window.

"Dragon, greatness lies not in blind loyalty, but in independence and righteous thought. Let not innocent blood stain your hands, let not your claws destroy youth and beauty... Purgatory awaits for killing your beloved... Her blood will damn you for eternity... Commit not such a crime…"

He remembered how the blood on his hands was as red as her crimson hair, and the snow on which she lay was not as white as her flawless skin. She was but the first... Then came the others... He with the hair black like a ravens wing, she with the eyes of sweet chocolate, he with the apple red cheeks, she as innocent as a child, he who would not betray his sister, and the old man who was their last hope... The dragon no longer remembered their names, only their screams and pleas for mercy stayed in his mind. He remembered how they were captured, how his master ordered all their deaths, and how the old man gave him that parchment with the warning... One he did not heed...

He thought she could stay with him. He though she would not die... He tried to fight against the presence in his mind which ordered her blood to be spilt... For all his bravery and strength, he could not resist and thusly drew the iron blade across her throat... The last thing she said was "I forgive you..." And then the life left her...

Ah, how his brethren cheered and laughed... They thought he killed by his own free will... They made him a general, The Dragon of the Dark, but his soul would not rest in peace. Each murder tore into his soul and made him remember her forgiving eyes...

Cold... The air was icy as was the snow outside... Ten years since the Lord came to power... Ten winters since she spilled her blood on the snow... He could take it no longer... Death was his last retreat...

An iron knife slid across his scarred wrists in one fluid movement... His blood was no less red then hers and theirs... It stained the velvet, it stained the floor, it seeped into the cracks... And just as the darkness took control, he heard her voice...

"Come Draco, come with me into eternity..."

And before he died, he uttered his first and last words in ten years...

"I love you, Ginny..."


	2. The Rose

**II**

_**The Rose**_

**The Beginning**

The first time he saw her, she was crying in a dark corner, crying because nobody loved her... He was struck by her beauty, by the purity of her tears. That very day he vowed that she was the one girl with whom he would spend eternity...

"Tell me Draco, do you love me?"

"Yes, with all my heart, body and soul. Your name is forever carved into my heart and I will never stop loving you... Ginevra, I never thought I would ever be with you, but now that I am, I cannot keep the tears from falling... I love you so much, it hurts!"

They spent every waking moment together... The castle was filled with their joyous laughs and the image of them together was for everyone an icon of true love…

Yes, Harry could not accept that she loved another, but he could not but be happy for her... He always thought she would be his, and he wished he had never hurt her… But it was too late, for he with the golden hair took her heart and he was clearly meant to be with her forever...

Ron? He was angry and hurt at first, but he loved her too much to be angry for long... His baby sister was happy, and that was all that mattered... He'd rather she weren't with the son of a man of pure evil, but he knew that the boy himself had a heart and could love...

On the last days of the last month of the year, the dragon took his beloved to the ball... Oh, how beautiful they were, with robes of velvet and shimmering jewels... They danced the night away and at the stroke of midnight he led her out into the gardens... Under the pale moon he kissed her hand and gave her a rose, red as her hair, as a token of his undying love...

"Ginny, let this everlasting rose remind you of our eternal love... In one year from now, I want you to be my wife forever... Will you?

"Yes, dragon, I will" and she tucked the rose into her curls...


	3. The Cage

**III**

_**The Cage**_

**The Beginning of the End**

Happiness never lasts long. If evil lurks, happiness cannot exist between lovers, as the evil feels pleasure in ripping them apart.

He came for the dragon at night, when the sky was lit by lightning, and cold rain beat the earth... He fought, he resisted, but his father refused to let go, and thus he was taken away, far away from his beloved, far away from the Light...

He sat alone in cold stone chambers, he wandered the windy halls, but nowhere could he find peace — for he was without her... The men in black swarmed the castle, they planned the battle, and dreamed of torture and death...

It took not long for the stronghold of Light to fall... The dragon would not go; he could not bear to see his friends again, to see them hurt... And he could not let them think he was a traitor — for he was not one... A prisoner, yes, but not a willing traitor...

Then they came back... The Light had been destroyed... Darkness now ruled everywhere...

He was told to come to the Great Hall, to the place where once balls were held and now prisoners were paraded like animals...

He opened the great doors and saw, there, in the center of the room, a cage of gleaming iron, a cage to keep a broken bird, a wingless dove. There she lay, her hair spread out, her body bruised... They all were laughing and urged the dragon to do what they desired...

They broke the cage and pulled her out, dragged her limp form out into the snow... The dragon watched, unable to cry, unable to fight, he could only watch and sigh as his heart broke to pieces... Then he felt the presence in his mind, his master's orders:

"Kill her..."

"NO!"

"Kill her…"

"I won't!"

"Kill her..."

"I can't!"

"Kill her..."

"Please..."

"Kill her...

"Yes, master..."

He knelt in the snow and stroked her hair… He could see the blade of the knife reflected in her eyes... Then the knife gently slid across her throat and the crimson blood spilled on to the snow...

"I forgive you..."

He lifted his bloody hands and screamed into the night sky, hating himself, hating his master, and hating his life... He vowed to never again speak a word, in honor of her who died for love... And thus he was silent for years — mute and alone...

* * *

**One more chapter left! How do you like it so far? R&R!**


	4. We Remember

**IV**

_**Epilogue**_

**We Remember….**

_Post Tenebra _—_ Lux… _or so goes the saying. It's true — it's unnatural for Darkness to rule, so it can never last long. Light will always win over, against all odds.

Without its hero, the Light was weak, but they still managed to find new and determined fighters who were prepared to sacrifice all for freedom…

So they won. The Dark Lord was destroyed, his followers captured, and the Reign of Gloom was ended. As the soldiers broke into the castle, they searched every room, every nook and cranny for the last vestiges of Darkness.

In one big room, at the end of a dimly lit hallway, they found the body of the Dragon General, the man famed for his cruelty, his silence, and his eyes, which would shine with both hatred and pain whenever the name of the Lord was spoken…

He lay in the center of the room, the wooden floor and his velvet robes drenched in blood, which pooled around him in a mirror of crimson… He was once beautiful, like an angel, they used to say… His hair was golden like the sun which he hated and he had fathomless grey eyes, so mysterious and yet so emotional. Now they were empty, staring beyond, open in death…

But, for the first time ever, the soldiers saw a smile upon the dragon's face… A warm smile which softened the harsh lines of his features and it made him glow with an aura of serenity…

In his clenched fist they found a photo — a young girl, with bright red hair, dancing in a field of flowers, happy and carefree… Captured for eternity on a piece of yellowed paper…. They also discovered a parchment tucked into his robes:

"Ginny, darling, beloved… You will never read this, for you are long gone, but may these words redeem me… I don't want to be damned. I know I deserved it, but I had no choice… All these years I've loved you like never before…  
I never forgot your lovely face, I never forgot your radiant smile. I love you…. Though your innocent blood stains my hands, know that I would never had killed you if I had a choice… Your forgiveness has kept me alive all these years, but I can not bear being alone any longer… I love you… Please, take me with you into paradise, I want to be with you for eternity… Darling, I love you and I'm sorry…"

They took the dragon's body away and buried him in a field of flowers, far away from the castle which held so many bad memories for all. And they built him a monument, a dragon flying towards the sun and inscribed on to his grave:

**Draco Malfoy**

_Taken by the Dark, redeemed by the Light_

Rest in peace, General

And next to him they dug an empty grave which they filled with crimson roses, for no body was left to fill the grave and under a statue of an angel were written the words:

**Ginevra Weasley**

_Know that your love can redeem any sinner… _

_Forgive him…_

And there they stood, two monuments for two doomed lovers who spent so little time together, yet loved one another so much…

**

* * *

**

**There, it's finally done. I don't know if anyone really understood, but the two previous chapters were meant to be like when you're about to die, your life flashes by in a heartbeat and you remember everything you've ever done. But, for Draco there was no life before or after he met and lost Ginny. So, that's all he could remmeber. And, just to clear it up, Draco was under the Imperius when he killed Gin, so he can be redeemed. After all, he murdered in free will...**


End file.
